Shared Nightmare
by darksupernatural
Summary: A cold night, cracked knuckles, and shattered hearts.rated M for character death. Does not fall in with my others, but had to write it. Inspired by a line from Shinedown's Fake. Not a song fic.Wouldn't want to own it if it ended like this. flips pov's at


_I'm bleeding and my hands are bruised from the grip that I once had on you._

Shared Nightmare

It was unbelievably cold that night. Or at least it was freezing for Sam. He suffered soundlessly; an eternity of screams trapped inside his mind forever. He was holding Dean's body close as his brother was gasping, choking on his own blood.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean had seen the hell hounds in his dreams, had heard them in the distance. He knew they were coming for him. His year was up. Now as he lay on the cold ground, broken, watching his baby brother struggling valiantly to put him back together; he knew he was leaving. Leaving his brother to fend for himself alone against the darkness.

He knew it was wrong.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dean, don't leave me. Don't go man." Sam whispered, begged for more time. He'd been unable to break the deal and with twelve hours left, Dean had taken a bullet meant for him.

"Sam-my." Dean gasped, again choking on his own blood. His hands fisted Sam's denim jacket where he rested against his chest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh so wrong._ Dean looked up into his baby brother's face as Sam tried to gather up the pieces of his broken body. Dean tensed as pain assaulted him. Sam felt, and tears streamed down his face to mingle with the blood on Dean's chest.

"Man, don't go." Sam whispered brokenly, his voice matching his heart.

"Sam-my. I want you… to stop… hunting." Dean gasped as pain flashed through him again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean's body tensed, shock settling in. He had to tell his brother…

"Love… ya…baby brother. Keep going…no…matter what."

"No, Dean. I can't. I can't do it without you!" Sam's hands clenched Dean's jacket so tightly that his cold knuckles whitened and cracked, oozing more blood into the awful scene.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stop hunting…Sam."

"Dean…"

"I promise." Sam swore; his breath hitching.

"Promise…" Dean's eyes closed to open more slowly this time. "…me." Dean's tense body began to relax, having gotten an oath from Sam.

"I promise .I won't hunt." Sam whispered between sobs his right arm tightening around Dean. He lowered Dean to the ground, determination etched across his tear stained features.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dean!"

"Yes, you can." Dean's tense body relaxed and his eyes fluttered shut. Sam's world crashed around him.

"DEEAAN!" Sam screamed, his eyes going dry. Pulling his .45 from his waist band he placed it to his temple. "You're not going anywhere without me, big brother."

A shot reverberated through the dark, cold night, as a younger brother laid still, his arms still wrapped around his big brother. Sam's head was on Dean's chest. Winchester blood mingled in the night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I won't hunt because I'm going with you." He reached into his waistband and pulled his .45. Dean watched, unable to speak now, in horror, as Sam raised the pistol to his temple. Sam slumped to Dean's chest unmoving, as the gun shot caught up to Dean's ears.

"God…Sammy, no!" Dean whispered, moving weakening arms up to hold his baby brother close. Sam was gone now, and Dean succumbed to the darkness and cold along with him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam moaned, sitting up in bed with a cry, and a name on his lips.

"DEAN! God, no!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean sat bolt upright in his own bed with a gasp "SAMMY, NO!!"

They moved from their beds in unison, meeting between them. The brothers grasped each other tightly in fierce hugs as they both hit their knees on the carpet. Sobs racked them and tears flowed freely. Each refused to let go of the other, thankful it was all a nightmare. Each made a silent promise to the other that that was one that would never come true.


End file.
